<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Diary of Caroline Farrell by Avery (KatKittrell)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167587">The Diary of Caroline Farrell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatKittrell/pseuds/Avery'>Avery (KatKittrell)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, Horror, I wrote this when I was 14, Prompt: Short horror story set in my high school, School Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatKittrell/pseuds/Avery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a diary. Move along, nothing to see here...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy!<br/>I was clearing out my old Google drive files and came across this old project from high school. We had to write a short story based on the prompt "Horror at school" This was what I came up with! I hope you enjoy it! (I think I got like an A on this, might've been a B+ Idk how the letter system works I got like a 90%)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A message to whoever is reading this,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The words recorded on these pages tell a story which is all too true. I wrote this diary many years ago, and have only recently felt the need to share my story with others. I pray that you keep reading now and are strong of heart and of mind, for the story told here is not one of gaiety, romance, and smiles, but one of toil and terror. I had written this because the memory of these events still haunted me, and I had written them down in hopes that I can finally tell someone without THEM knowing.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The beings from that wretched place still plague me, following me everywhere and make me ill whenever I attempt to tell my tale. I hope that someone finds this before They do because no one should ever have to go through the constant terror and suffering that I did.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Read forth if you dare, and remember that They are always watching, always ready, and always there.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>December 17th, 2014</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Today I found a little key on the floor in the hallway outside of my school cafeteria. I have no idea what it opens, and I'm really curious to find out. I know I should bring it to the office, but I really want to find out what it opens! It's an old-looking key, and I think it's made of brass or something like that. It honestly looks like it belongs in a castle, because of the way it's shaped. Tomorrow I'm going to try it out on a few doors around the school and see if it works. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>December 18th, 2014</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I found out what the key opens. It's for the little blue doors in the cafeteria. I wish that I had never seen what was behind those doors. I'm still not sure what I saw, but I don't ever want to see it again. What happened was:<br/>      I had sneaked away from my friends at the end of lunch and went down to the cafeteria before it was locked. I managed to avoid the staff members that were still there and when everyone else was gone, I took the key and unlocked one of the blue doors. It opened easily and I found myself walking down a long, dark corridor. At the end, there was what looked like a person sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to their chest and rocking back and forth incessantly. I could hear sniffling and crying and asked if they were alright. They had their back to me, and when I walked up to them, I again asked if they were alright. The thing stood up and its head turned to face me, but the body was still facing away from me. The creature had white eyes and was crying tears of blood as it looked at me. Suddenly, it opened it's mouth and screamed. The sound was like nothing I had ever heard before, and I never want to hear it again. It was shattering glass, fiery pain, and death all wrapped up in an ear-splitting package.<br/>  I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the door and up to class, but in my rush to get out of there, I had forgotten to close the door, letting the things from within escape. I'm so scared that more will come and find me...I hope they don't.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em><br/>January 4th, 2015</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   I haven't been sleeping for almost a week. The creatures have found me, and they won't leave me alone. They all look mostly human, but I know that they aren't. There's a girl with a razor-toothed smile that literally stretches from ear to ear, and she likes to hide in my shower. There's the boy who screamed at me, and he's so pale and hollow-looking, like death, and he sits by my bed. There is the tall one with the red eyes and scary laugh, and the small one that just stands and stares. I hate them all. I <strike>want</strike> need them to leave me alone. They've started <strike>talking to</strike> taunting me. They say that I can't tell anyone about them, that they won't ever stop, and that they're always watching me. I know that they're watching me, I can feel their eyes on me even when they aren't to be seen in the room.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>   I need them to leave... I can't go on like this, living in fear. I hate this. I hate them. I need them gone.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>March 15th, 2015</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   They can't see me in here, so I'm safe for now, but soon they will be here, and I will be punished for leaving without permission. They're stronger now, and they've started to hurt me. They have sharp teeth and razor claws and they won't hesitate to take a swipe at me if they feel like it, which is quite often. I have marks and cuts on my back and arms from when they've attacked me, but I can't let anybody see, or else the demons get mad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   They threaten to hurt me, and they aren't empty threats. They push me around and bite me and claw at me. I need to get rid of them. I'm going to try to get them exorcised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Wish me luck.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>March 19th, 2015</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   It didn't work. I tried to contact someone, anyone, but I physically can't. They make me so sick whenever I try to tell someone, it's impossible. I want them gone. I hate them so much, I can't have this go on for much longer, or I'll go insane. I need to lock them back in the corridor behind the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Soon, it will happen soon... </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>April 3rd, 2015</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   I've finally done it! I've trapped them back in that infernal place. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   It all happened last week. I lured them there by talking about them loudly. They arrived quickly and I managed to get them to go into the corridor and I locked the door behind them. I threw the key as far away as possible and now I'm trying to forget the whole ordeal. This will be the last entry in this diary. I'm going to hide it away and forget all of this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>August 2nd, 2027</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dear Diary,</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>   I promised myself a long time ago to never speak of this again, but the demons have returned. It's been twelve years since the last time I've written, and they've been the best years of my life. I've gotten married, and now I have two children, Jake (3 years), and Marie (5 months). I can't let my children suffer as I had, so I must leave them until I've rid myself of these malevolent beings. I have to return to where it all began: those blue doors. I'll find the key and lock them in again, or I'll die trying. Either way, I hope that nobody else ever dares to go near those wretched doors ever again. I must go now, and take the demons with me. I hope I can get rid of them again. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>   Goodbye... forever.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>-Caroline Farrell</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>